


Grocery Shopping

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Locus lets slip a secret while they're grocery shopping.





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages and ages ago so I could be wrong but I think Ari prompted this. If you didn't, sorry Ari, blaming you for this one XD

Wash hates grocery shopping. The close packed aisles. The crowds of less than courteous shoppers. The overpowering smell of industrial cleaner and overplayed hits on the radio. He’s used to having to drag Tucker and Junior away from the ice cream cakes in the bakery, away from the sodas and the chips and all the junk food under the sun. Used to Tucker sneaking off and turning every goddamn vegetable in the produce section into a pseudo-dick. Used to Junior playing hide and go seek when he gets bored. But usually he’s not the only adult trying to wrangle the Tucker boys. Usually, Locus will give Tucker a stern look so he stops behaving like a teenager or strategically remove junk food from their cart whenever Junior tries to slip something inside. Usually, Locus is, you know, useful.

Not today.

Today, Locus is stiff as a board as he walks just behind Wash, jumpy where he’s normally calm and cool, continuously checking over his shoulder and jumping out of his skin whenever Tucker hip checks him, or Junior tugs at his sleeve, or Wash asks him to— “Hey, Locus, can you grab a bag of rice?”

Of course, Locus nearly leaps, his cheeks darkening as he runs a hand through his hair. But before Wash actually say anything, Locus drops the requested bag in the cart. Wash frowns, and not because it’s a bag of brown rice. He sighs down at his grocery list before clenching his hands on the cart. Okay, he gets that Locus has bad days like the rest of them. Locus has his moods and sometimes needs to be on his own for a while, but he’s always had himself in check and his nerves on lock. Twitchy is not a word Wash would ever use to describe Locus. The guy’s cooler than an ice cube in the tundra.

“Are you alright?”

Locus huffs and crosses his arms. “I’m fine.”

“You sound less than convincing.”

“I. Am. Fine.” 

But the more Wash looks at him, the more he can see Locus’s chest moving as he takes breath after rapid breath. Can see Locus gnawing at the inside of his cheek. Can see his face is flushed dark and his eyes keep darting away from Wash.

“Look,” Wash says quietly, walking around the cart a laying a gentle hand on Locus’s shoulder. “If you’re not feeling well, you can wait in the car. We’re nearly done and Tucker and Junior are…” Wash trails off, looking up and down the aisle and finding no sign of them. “Well, they’re somewhere here.”

“It’s not that.”

Wash lets his hand trail down until he can thread his fingers with Locus’s and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Tell me what you need.”

Locus hangs his head, his fingers tightening around Wash’s. “I—”

“Dudes!” Tucker hollers, ambling down the aisle holding too many bags of chips in his arms with Junior at his heels, snacking on a handful of free samples from around the store. “They have Fritos and bean dip on bo-go. Bo-go, guys! That’s like six parties worth of chips for the price of one.”

Wash winces. “Tucker, we don’t need Fritos.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Locus knows a deal when he sees one.” Tucker drops his armful into the cart, giving Locus a quick look. “Dude, what’s with you? Got your panties in a twist? The stick up your ass get dislodged?”

“Not exactly,” Locus says, his voice cracking as he tucks his head into his chest and starts to pull away.

Of course, Tucker catches on really quickly. As Junior races to the sample booth at the far end of the aisle, Tucker cocks his head to the side and blocks Locus’s exit. Paired with Wash clinging to his hand, there’s no escaping this. Tucker steps into Locus’s space, resting his hands on Locus’s hips. “So what exactly is up? Because you aren’t being you, Lo.”

With a steadying breath, Locus drops his head onto Tucker’s shoulder. Wash leans closer to better hear him.

“I forgot today was grocery day,” Locus whispers. “I knew we all had the day off, so I thought I should try something a little more spontaneous. Especially given _tonight_. So I… I may have… I may be wearing…”

Before he finishes, Tucker drops his hands a little lower on Locus’s hips, his touches intentional as he feels around Locus’s hips. Whatever he feels makes his eyes go wide. Unfortunately, Wash is a couple steps behind them. “Wearing what?”

Locus turns bright red as Tucker croaks. “ _He’s wearing lacy underwear._ ”

Wash’s brain short circuits. Locus. Lacy. Underwear. As Wash struggles back to cognizance while his blood divebombs toward his groin, Locus pipes up, “And a plug.”

Tucker squeaks, a manic grin spreading across his face. Wash bemoans the sudden tightness in his pants because his partners are two of the most ridiculous people he knows, and he used to date _Donut._

Junior wanders back to the cart, munching on a cookie and rolling his eyes. “You guys! C’mon, I wanna be home when mom gets there. Stop being weird.”

Wash can’t help the flush burning from his hairline down to his chest. “Jesus Christ, what did I do to deserve you two?”

Meanwhile, Tucker pulls Locus forward into a massive kiss. Wash would tell them off for the PDA if he weren’t planning to do the same once Tucker lets up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
